


Variety is the Spice of Life

by WestOrEast



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Cuckolding consensual, F/F, Oral, Transwomen, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Kyouko isn't sure about this. After all, having sex with a girl while her girlfriend watches is pretty usual, but Madoka is cute enough to be worth it.





	Variety is the Spice of Life

Kyouko paced back and forth in her hotel room, fists nervously clenching together before releasing. She checked, for the third time, that the bed was made and the scented candled she’d scrounged off Mami were working. That done, she smoothed down the red pajamas she was wearing and tried to calm herself. She felt… _jumpy_ , very jumpy, butterflies in her stomach, short, quick breaths, the whole deal.

 

Intellectually, she knew the whole thing was ridiculous. She didn’t get half as worked up fighting witches, and this wouldn’t even be dangerous. She’d told herself this several times, but she still glanced at the clock every few minutes and still jumped when there was a knock at the door.

 

Kyouko almost tripped over her own feet as she dashed over to the door, remembering just in time to slow down and act dignified and restrained. She opened the door just as there was a second knock. Madoka and Homura stood there, both looking quite cute in their matching pink and purple outfits. Kyouko stared at them, mouth open, before shaking herself.

 

Stepping back, she pulled the door farther open. They both stepped in, greeting her as they did so. Kyouko ran her hands down the front of her shirt again, swallowing. She was acutely aware of how generic the hotel room she had was, especially compared to Homura’s apartment.

 

“Hey, uh, nice to see you guys. Want some food?”

 

Kyouko waved a hand towards the table, piled with various snacks and fruits. Madoka and Homura glanced at each other before shaking their heads.

 

“Thank you, but no,” said Madoka. “We already ate. In fact,” she blushed and broke eye contact, “I was hoping we could get straight to business?”

 

Now it was Kyouko’s turn to blush, before jerkily nodding. She fiddled with the buttons on her pajamas, a bit hesitant to actually start stripping.

 

“So, uh, why do you two want to do this?”

 

They looked at each other, blushing, for a long moment. Kyouko couldn’t tell if they were using telepathy or just silently willing each other to speak first. Finally Homura spoke, apparently addressing the floor.

 

“Madoka’s so beautiful and amazing,” Madoka blushed even harder at that, “I want to soak in every detail of her body. But I can’t see all of her when we’re right up against each other, and masturbating just isn’t the same. There’s something about her when she’s with someone she loves…” Homura trailed off, a dopey, love-struck look on her face.

 

Now it was Kyouko’s turn to be embarrassed. Love confessions weren’t something she was used to. Although, she had to admit there were a lot of worse people than Madoka she’d hope for a confession from. She was very cute and tiny, and Kyouko actually respected her, for a number of reasons.

 

Nodding, Kyouko grabbed the bottom of her top. Taking a deep breath, she hauled it up and off, revealing her bare chest to Homura and Madoka. It seemed to impress Madoka more than Homura, since she stared at it for a long minute, licking her lips and sighing. After a bit, Homura nudged her, and Madoka started stripping.

 

None of them put on a show for each other, so they were all quickly disrobed, their clothes neatly stacked and folded (Madoka and Homura) or thrown aside to lie on the floor (Kyouko). Kyouko took the chance to look both of them over. The most she’d ever seen of their bodies were what they revealed in a swimsuit, and she was glad for the chance now.

 

Madoka looked a lot like what Kyouko had expected. Small, cute and shy, she had a pair of small, tight breasts, and just the slightest hint of a belly from her dad’s cooking. From this angle, Kyouko couldn’t get a good look at her pussy, but her neatly trimmed bush promised good things to come.

 

Homura was a bit different from what Kyouko had occasionally wondered and fantasized about. She was even skinner than Madoka, with the outlines of her ribs poking through her skin. Her boobs seemed a bit bigger than Madoka’s, though that might have just been the height. Below her toned stomach, swung a limp cock. She actually seemed thicker than Kyouko’s dick, though the redhead comforted herself by saying that she was a grower, not a shower.

 

Kyouko’s own dick had slowly risen while she examined the bodies of the two young women in front of her. The butterflies in her stomach had changed from worry to lust, and there was an ache growing in her loins. Her body was ready.

 

Stepping forward, she grabbed Madoka, and pulled her towards her. The pinkette squeaked before being cut off by Kyouko’s lips descending on hers. She tasted and smelled nice, and Kyouko breathed in the scent of strawberries before pulling her head back to grin down at the other girl.

 

Madoka was blushing, probably at kissing another girl in front of her girlfriend, but she didn’t say or do anything to fight back. She bit her lip and looked down as Kyouko explored her body. It felt nice to get her hands on another girl, especially one as cute as Madoka.

 

Tugging her back, Kyouko walked backward until her legs hit the edge of the bed. Sitting down, she spread her legs wide. Madoka didn’t seem to get the hint, until Kyouko cleared her throat and significantly glanced down from her to the patch of carpet in between her thighs.

 

“Oh.”

 

Madoka sank down to her knees and shuffled forward until she was pressed almost right up against Kyouko’s body. She looked up at the redhead, her expression a perfect picture of hesitation, lust and a growing resolve. Kyouko knew when to push and when to let lie, and she just waited, silently willing Madoka to muster up her nerve.

 

After a minute, Madoka’s determination reached its tipping point. Taking a deep breath, she leaned forward and planted a kiss on Kyouko’s cock. The redhead gasped, her eyes flicking over to Homura, who she’d almost forgotten. The slender girl was crouched in a corner, long fingers or one hand wrapped around her cock while the other played with a small breast. Her eyes were fixed on Madoka, not even seeming to see Kyouko at the moment.

 

Madoka slowly familiarized herself with Kyouko’s dick, working her way up to actually putting it in her mouth. Her pink tongue poked out between her lips, licking random segments of Kyouko’s shaft, or pressing her face up close to get a good dose of her scent.

 

Looking down, Kyouko could see two stiff, pink nipples jutting out from Madoka’s chest. She had them two, of course, but left off on touching them for now. It was much more important to see Madoka working herself and Kyouko up to the blowjob. She smiled, because it _was_ a very nice sight, a cute girl like that paying so much attention to her, and so much attention in the best way possible.

 

Kyouko’s smile grew wider as a thought struck her. Stroking Madoka’s hair, she cleared her throat. Madoka glanced up at her, tongue still poking out.

 

“Now tell me how awesome my hair is.” She glanced at Homura, mentally comparing the bodies of each of them. “And, uh, how good my boobs are, and how I’m generally the hottest magical girl in Japan.”

 

Homura rolled her eyes, and Madoka had to entirely stop her ministrations so she could softly laugh. Kyouko scowled at both of them. Crossing her arms beneath her breasts, she glared down at Madoka. Eventually the other girl composed herself and stopped looking so obviously amused.

 

“You’re so hot and amazing, Kyouko,” Madoka said, in a droning, obviously insincere tone. “You’re the best magical girl in Japan, and we’re all very impressed by you.”

 

Somehow, it wasn’t as satisfying as Kyouko thought it should have been. Pouting, she pushed Madoka back down onto her cock. She leaned back, and looked up at the ceiling. This was nice, it was really nice. Having a hot, skilled mouth bobbing up and down on her cock, and, to make it even better, the mouth was attached to a cute girl Kyouko liked. Sure, her weird girlfriend was sitting in the corner masturbating to the two of them, but she could keep for now. In fact, Kyouko had the germ of an idea about what to do with Homura, though it would be tough to flesh it out, distracted as she was with Madoka bobbing up and down on her.

 

She kept on glancing back at Homura and shaking her head. She just couldn’t get the appeal of it.

 

Homura’s breathing was ragged as she pumped her hand up and down. She’d meant to pace herself, to make it last all night, but the sight of her darling Madoka in between Kyouko’s legs was _just. so. hot!_ The smooth lines of her back, leading down to her cute little ass that she was shaking as she sucked on Kyouko’s cock, the bobbing head Homura had seen between her own legs dozens of times.

 

Kyouko put her hand on Madoka’s forehead and pushed back. She came off Kyouko’s cock with a gasping sound, and looked up, confused.

 

“What, is something wrong, Kyouko?”

 

Another sharp grin spread across Kyouko’s face as she gently ran a fingertip down Madoka’s jawline.  
  
“Nah, you just looked so happy down there blowing me, I wanted to ask you something. What do you say to someone who’s doing something nice for you?”  
  
Madoka blushed and looked down at the floor. Her hands twisted together as shifted from side to side. She didn’t answer.

 

“Ah, come on,” Kyouko said, ruffling Madoka’s hair. “I want to hear you say it.”

 

Madoka stared at the hotel carpet, and when she spoke, it was so quiet that Kyouko could barely hear her.

 

“Thank you for letting me gobble your fat cock, Kyouko.”

 

“Oh, what a good girl you are. Now get back to it.”

 

Kyouko pushed Madoka’s head back down, the smaller girl going willingly, her mouth open wide before Kyouko’s lower head even brushed her lips. On the very first stroke, Kyouko managed to hilt inside her, Madoka showing no signs of a gag reflex. Kyouko held herself there for a minute, closing her eyes and luxuriating in the sensation. Finally she tugged Madoka’s back up. Madoka’s head came off her cock with a _pop_ as she gasped for breath.

 

Madoka stared up at Kyouko, her eyes lust addled. Kyouko grinned fiercely, one fang sticking out as she grabbed Madoka’s jaw, making her lips stick out. She let Madoka breathe for a few dozen seconds, before grabbing her hair and yanking her back down.

 

Kyouko roughly facefucked Madoka, not giving any consideration to her partner’s pleasure. She used Madoka’s side braids as handles to pull her head up and down her cock, slamming Madoka’s head down again and again. Madoka loved it. Kyouko could see her hands sliding down to in between her thighs before being yanked back up, only to start sliding back a few minutes later.

 

Kyouko didn’t know how many times Madoka had practiced on Homura before tonight, but the small, innocent, shy, pink-haired girl was the best damn cocksucker Kyouko had ever come across. Even with Kyouko setting the pace, Madoka was tending to her like her dick was the tastiest sweet on the planet.

 

Her tongue was sliding back and forth along Kyouko’s length sometimes wrapped around her shaft, sometimes teasing her slit, and all the time doing its best to send Kyouko to heaven. Madoka’s hands were busy underneath, tending to her balls, weighing them and caressing them as an extremely pleasant sideshow.

 

Kyouko dug her hands into Madoka’s curls as she threw her head back. Her balls had been working overtime the past few days, as she thought about what this would be like, even as her brain threw up objections and doubts. Now, every single one of those worries had been proven false, and she was showing Madoka just how much parts of her had been looking forward to this night.

 

Madoka choked and sputtered as thick cum poured into her mouth and down her throat. Her eyes started to roll up as she almost choked on Kyouko’s cum. It was flooding her world, replacing the room around her with its taste and texture and smell. She wanted so badly to touch herself, to masturbate as furiously as Homura was, but she knew she wasn’t allowed to. Until Kyouko decided it was time for _her_ to enjoy Madoka’s pussy, she’d just have to sit and squirm and wait for relief.

 

Kyouko wiped her brow and sighed in contentment. Looking down, she stared at Madoka’s cum drunk face, small strands of white painting her lips. With a bit of magic, it wouldn’t take long at all to recharge for another round, but while she waited, it was time for a bit of fun. Reaching down, she ruffled Madoka’s hair.

 

“Okay Pinky, what was the best part just now?”

 

Madoka flinched, and Kyouko could see her body language become more nervous. She hmm’d and hah’d for a minute before finally stammering something out.  
  
“I, I don’t know what you mean?”

 

Madoka couldn’t even make it sound convincing, and Kyouko’s unamused glare made her answer after a few minutes of shifting around.

 

Kyouko closed her eyes and exaggeratedly sighed in contentment.

 

“Ah yeah, that’s what I want to hear. And what did you like best about sucking my thick girl dick, Pinky?”  
  
Kyouko could hear Homura’s breathing getting more and more ragged from her corner. _The Pervert Corner_ , she though, ignoring any mental suggestions about her own perversion.

 

“I like, I like the way it stretches out my mouth and how you make me gag around it.”

 

Her voice wasn’t very loud, but it was enough to carry to the corner of the room where Homura sat. Kyouko could hear her moan as she pumped her cock, eyes closed. She wondered what the other girl was thinking.  
  
“So, you like being stretched, huh? Well, who am I to tell a girl no?” Kyouko scooted back, letting Madoka out from in between her legs. “Get up on the bed, girl, it’s time to start fucking.” She grinned as she saw Madoka shakily shudder at that. “Yep, it’s time for me to fuck your tight little cunt into the ground, and ruin you for other girls.”

 

There was no mistaking Madoka’s shudder this time for anything besides lust. She slowly hauled herself up onto the bed, facing away from Kyouko and Homura. She looked back, her face a mask of innocence, and gave her ass a little shake.

 

Kyouko grinned, watching it, and seeing the little beads of dew that had formed in between Madoka’s legs. It was an inviting sight and her cock throbbed. Climbing up behind Madoka, she grabbed her hips.

 

“Oh, you are such a nasty slut, aren’t you?”

 

Madoka’s ass had some nice give to it, and Kyouko had fun groping it while her mouth ran on autopilot.

 

“Kyouko! How could you say something like that?”

 

Surprisingly, Madoka actually sounded sincere when she said it. Kyouko still didn’t believe her, as a probing finger found her wet center. Smiling, Kyouko got a firmer grip on her thighs and lifted them up.

 

“Turn around. I want Ol’ Sourpuss to see your face as you feel a _real_ woman in between your thighs.”

 

Kyouko heard a lot of emotions in the sound Madoka made at that. Lust, guilt, eagerness, and more. The smaller girl quickly turned around so she faced Homura, on all fours as Kyouko took up a position behind her. She caressed Madoka’s bottom before inching up behind, her cock rubbing against Madoka’s rear.

 

Looking up, Kyouko did her best shit-eating, ‘I’m better than you’ grin at Homura. The black-haired girl was still in her corner, furiously masturbating, one hand pumping up and down on her cock, and the other clutching a breast. There was a look of lust and shame and longing on her face as she stared at Madoka. It was actually kind of hot.

 

Grabbing a pack of condoms off the night stand, Kyouko ripped a square of the sheet, her fingers clumsy with lust and impatience. Tossing the rest back onto the nightstand, she winced as it knocked over her bottle of estrogen pills and a few other items. Hurriedly unrolling the thin sheath of plastic, she slid it down her cock as her gaze kept on flicking from watching what she was doing to Madoka’s inviting treasure.

 

Finally, Kyouko got the condom secured and snarled in triumph. It certainly wasn’t her favorite part of lovemaking, but it really wouldn’t do to get Madoka pregnant. Grabbing her dick in one hand, Kyouko slid it in between Madoka’s thighs, just barely below her crotch. Even through the plastic, she could feel the heat and occasional drip of arousal. Squeezing Madoka’s legs together, Kyouko started thrusting back and forth as her hand explored Madoka’s pussy, making sure it was ready for her.

 

She was very satisfied with how easily the wet folds parted around her fingers as she scissored them, making Madoka squirm underneath her. It quickly became more than the smaller girl could stand, and she turned her head to look back at Kyouko, her expression pleading.

 

“Please, Kyouko, I need it. Stop teasing me and…” She trailed off and blushed.

 

Kyouko cackled, and kept up her assault on Madoka’s core. She’d been with a few different girls over the years, but she’d never found one who was so wet and pliable, one who was such a horny mess before she’d even gotten to feel the first stroke of Kyouko’s cock.

 

“What, you’re getting cold feet now? Tell me what you want, you filthy slut, and maybe you’ll get what you deserve.”

 

Madoka closed her eyes and turned her head away, so she was facing Homura again.

 

“I need your cock in my tight, whorish pussy, Kyouko.”  
  
“All right! That was even better than I was expecting! Here you go, you little slut!”

 

With that, Kyouko thrust her hips forward. Her cock slid in as easy as anything. They both gasped, the feeling far better than what either one was expecting. Kyouko had thought Madoka’s mouth was amazing, but it had nothing on her tight, wonderful pussy.

 

“Come on, Mads, say thank you.”

 

“Thank you Kyouko.”

 

“NO! Thank me properly. Show what you’re feeling.”

 

Madoka was silent for a moment, and Kyouko was beginning to wonder if she’d pushed too hard. Then Madoka started screaming almost at the top of her voice, her cries filling the room.

 

“Oh my god! Oh my god!” Madoka’s screams of pleasure battered Kyouko’s and Homura’s eardrums. If she got any louder, Kyouko reflected, she’d have to be gagged. “I’ve never been fucked so good! I’ve, I’ve, I can’t believe how good this feels. Please, Kyouko, fuck me harder!”

 

Kyouko’s grin threatened to split her face in two. Her ego always appreciated being stroked, and there was something so much sweeter about compliments when they were given by the girl you had wrapped around your cock. It was good, it was really _good-!_

 

Kyouko panted as she came. It didn’t feel as good inside a piece of plastic, not compared to Madoka’s sweet, tempting, filthy mouth, but it wasn’t half bad. She could feel, and see, Madoka cumming as well, her pussy clamping down around her, and her limbs thrashing. She leaned over Madoka, panting for breath and staring down into her pleasure-filled eyes.

 

Wrenching the condom off, squishy and full of cum, she tossed it to one side, letting her dick breathe free. Her cum still covered her dick, running down her shaft in thin streams. Kyouko pressed two fingers against herself, staring at the sloppy mess. Well, that wouldn’t do at all.

 

“Hey, Homura. Get over here and make yourself useful.”

 

There was a hint of confusion in Homura’s eyes as she staggered over to the bed. Her cock was hard, dripping precum as she gazed longingly at Madoka. Scowling, Kyouko snapped her fingers.

 

“You don’t get to touch her, not yet. I want you to clean me off before I fuck Mads again.”  
  
Homura hesitated a moment before nodding. She sank to her knees, imitating Madoka’s position earlier. Opening her mouth and sticking out her tongue, she waited for Kyouko to swing her body around and present her dick. It was shrinking, but Kyouko fed a bit of magic into it, keeping it half hard. She’d let Homura bring it up the rest of the way, lavishing care on the penis that had already claimed her lover twice, and was going to do it again.

 

Homura didn’t have Madoka’s skills with blowjobs, but at least she kept her teeth to herself. She cleaned Kyouko’s dick thoroughly, her tongue licking every centimeter clean, from head to balls. After two minutes or so, Kyouko was satisfied that Homura had cleaned her dick well enough.

 

“Now get back to your shame corner. I’m taking your girlfriend out for another spin.”

 

Kyouko’s cock was still gleaming with Homura’s arousal as she started rubbing her dick against Madoka’s folds again. She didn’t pay attention to Homura leaving the bed, instead focusing on Madoka’s heaving chest and shaking limbs. She rubbed her bare cock against Madoka’s folds, her shaft grinding against the smaller girl’s clit, making her squeak adorably.

 

Madoka was smiling up at Kyouko, her eyes thick with lust and need. Her hands pawed at Kyouko’s stomach, rubbing her fingers over the redhead’s abs. Kyouko could feel how aroused she was, more grool coating her dick with every passing second.

 

Now that Kyouko knew how loose and wet Madoka really was, she wasn’t going to waste any time fingering her, warming her up. Instead, she’d just pop her cock in, and try to bottom out on the very first thrust. Turning her head, she smiled at Homura as she entered Madoka, drawing a sweet, sweet cry from both of them as she filled Madoka up.

 

She turned back to fucking Madoka with a vengeance, driving the smaller girl into the bed as she hammered down into her. Madoka wrapped her hands in the bedsheets as her cries were quickly reduced to nothing more than obscene babble.

 

“Fuck, fuck, yes. Keep on, oh my goD! Oh Homura, look, please don’t stop!”

 

Kyouko had every intention of obliging her, and kept on fucking Madoka as hard as she could. With one hand she held onto Madoka’s hips, and used the other to maul her breasts, squeezing and pinching and rubbing them.

 

Madoka let go of the sheets and reached up, her hands and legs locking behind Kyouko. She pulled her down into a kiss, her greedy tongue pushing against Kyouko’s lips. Kyouko fervently kissed back, her body burning with lust and desire, teeth scraping against Madoka’s lips.

 

They parted, gasping for breath that wouldn’t come, as Kyouko drove her cock deeper and deeper inside Madoka. Lowering her head, Kyouko bit down on Madoka’s shoulder, drawing a speck of blood and a pained, exuberant cry from her. Kyouko’s dick felt better than she would have thought possible, with Madoka’s pussy wrapped around it. It was so much better than her mouth, or trapped in that stifling prison of plastic. She knew she was going to cum soon, and flood Madoka’s unprotected pussy with her cum. Fill every bit of it with her seed. Kyouko was looking forward to it.

 

Kyouko’s fingers dug into Madoka’s hips as she came, biting off a curse as her dick pulsed and throbbed. Madoka’s fingernails were scoring white lines along her back as she shook underneath Kyouko. Kyouko flooded Madoka’s pussy with her cum, a stream of semen almost as large as the load she’d dumped into Madoka’s mouth.

 

Madoka was cumming too, her eyes rolled up into her head as she screamed into Kyouko’s shoulder.  Kyouko could feel her pussy clamping down around her, and it was so much wetter all of a sudden as Madoka’s arousal flowed out of her. At that moment, nothing existed for the two of them except each other, not the hotel room, not Homura, not their normal lives, nothing but the pure, amazing bliss of each other.

 

Kyouko’s strength gave out as she finished cumming, and she collapsed, falling down onto Madoka. The smaller girl squeaked as Kyouko drove what little breath she still had out of her. Kyouko could feel her legs tensing and then relaxing as she panted for breath. She looked beautiful, this close to Kyouko. Her eyes were large and deep, smiling up at Kyouko as her mouth opened and closed, taking in deep breaths of air.

 

After a while, Kyouko rolled off Madoka, her limp dick easily sliding out of her pussy. A stream of white followed, running down Madoka’s skin. The pink-haired girl reached down to cup her core, two fingers squeezing herself closed. As she was doing that, Kyouko raised her head to look over at Homura.

 

“Okay Homura, second verse, almost the same as the first.”

 

Homura started at being addressed, obviously still lost in her lust. She looked around with dazed incomprehension before focusing on Kyouko. She was still masturbating, and Kyouko couldn’t see any cum on the floor. She was reluctantly impressed with Homura’s staying power, to not have come once during all this, and still be aroused.

 

“Me?”

 

Kyouko nodded, and waved a hand towards Madoka. The smaller girl was only slowly coming back into the real world, slightly perking up as the other two talked.  


“Yeah, I want you to clean Madoka’s pussy out, get all the cum a _real_ woman left in there.”

 

Madoka clapped her hands together, cooing.

 

“Oh, oh, please say yes Homura! That would be so hot and kinky!”

 

Homura nodded, slowly at first, but more quickly as the idea won her over. Standing up, legs shaking, she gingerly made her way over to them, her shoulders quivering as she panted for breath. Kyouko was surprised at how much of a number just watching her and Madoka had done on Homura. She was in a state like nothing Kyouko had ever seen, cheeks flushed, strands of hair sticking to her forehead, and a wild, desperate light in her eyes.

 

Homura’s dick was still hard, and swayed from side to side underneath her body as she crawled up onto the bed. Kyouko rolled off of Madoka to let her get better access, and Homura crawled in between Madoka’s legs.

 

Kyouko could see that Homura was still masturbating with one hand as she licked Kyouko’s cum out of Madoka. Her hand was practically blurring up and down her shaft she was so aroused. Her head was buried in between Madoka’s thighs. Kyouko could hear sounds she’d normally associate with trying to get the last drop of a milkshake out of a cup.

 

Kyouko shifted around so she could get a better view of what was happening. Homura’s legs and rear were up nice and high, giving her a great look at her head and Madoka’s crotch. She could see Homura’s cock jutting out, one of her hands used to furiously masturbate it. And if Kyouko lowered her own head, she could see Homura working like a possessed woman, licking every bit of her cum out of Madoka.

 

“You’d better hurry, girly. I pumped so much cum into your girlfriend she’s probably pregnant.” Madoka closed her eyes, an ecstatic shudder running through her. Encouraged, Kyouko continued. “I know I fucked her way better than you ever could, but that’s what you’d expect from a superior woman _and_ meguca.” Kyouko couldn’t tell which of them groaned at that. “Better work that tongue if you don’t want your sweet little strawberry to get a baby bump.” Who would have thought Kyouko’s talent for pissing people off by talking would come in so useful in the bedroom?

 

Kyouko kept the patter up as Homura kept on cleaning Madoka out. She was starting to think Homura had already gotten all of her cum out, and now was just focusing on rug munching. Kyouko considered molesting Homura, since her nice rear was swaying _right there_ , but that hadn’t been part of the deal the three of them had struck going into all of this.

 

Finally the stimulus and the degradation became too much for Homura. Pressing her face against Madoka’s skin, she cried out as she came. Her seed shot out onto the bedsheets, jet after jet as her entire body shook. Madoka pulled her up into a hug, her last few spurts of semen splattering onto Madoka’s skin.

 

Kyouko whistled as Homura sobbed in pleasure, her shoulders shaking as Madoka held her. It seemed a lot more intimate than anything she and Madoka had done, even if their carnal acts had been a lot more involved than just a bit of eating out.

 

Homura lifted her head up and flopped down like a dead woman, her chin coming to rest on Madoka’s stomach. The smaller girl smiled warmly and reached down, hugging her shoulders. There was a look of sublime contentment on her face as she cuddled with Madoka, Homura holding her in her own hug.

 

Kyouko laid down next to the two of them, her long legs knocking against Homura’s waist. She planted a kiss on Madoka’s cheek and gently stroked Homura’s hair. All three of them were yawning or had their eyes fluttering, and there was no question that the fun was done for the night.

 

Kyouko shivered as two sets of arms wrapped around her. The bare skin felt nice. Not in a sexual manner, but just the warmth and comfort of human contact. She closed her eyes and sighed, sneaking her own arms underneath Madoka and Homura to hug them too.

 

In a bit it would be time to stagger over to the shower, and change the sheets, but now, all she wanted to do was relax with her two unexpected lovers.


End file.
